icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGive Away a Car
iGive Away a Car 'is the 11th episode of the second season of ''iCarly and the 36th episode overall. Plot Carly, Sam and Freddie host a contest for a free new car from Flanken Motors after a boy named Jeffery claims that his father suggested the contest. The winner, shockingly, is Nevel Papperman. When Freddie and Sam go to retrieve the car for him, the two find out that the car did not exist. Carly, being disappointed with the news, starts to question Nevel on how he won the contest. The three find out that Nevel was the one who created the contest and sent Jeffery to them, but iCarly must still provide him with a car or iCarly will get shut down for fraud by the LCC. Meanwhile, Spencer buys a prop from a movie (Galaxy Wars) online, but finds out that he was simply fooled by a replica, and Carly decides to give the prop to Nevel as his new car. Nevel then tests drives the car, and crashes into a flower shop, and iCarly succeeds in preventing their website from being taken off the internet. At the end, all of them go get popsicles. Trivia *In the HD version of this episode, the graphics during the iCarly webcast are removed for an unknown reason. The graphics are present in the SD version of this episode. *One car in the Flanken Motors dealership lot is identical to the car that Miranda Cosgrove used in order to learn to drive, a 2009 Dodge Challenger owned by Dan Schneider. *The website which Spencer buys the Proton Cruiser from is called "Craig's Mix" a pun of the popular website, "Craigslist." *It's revealed in this episode that Freddie has a jewelry box. This was due to the fact that Mrs. Benson wanted a daughter. *Sam mentions Freddie and Spencer discussing Galaxy Wars as "Dorks Gone Wild," a pun of "Girls Gone Wild." *Nevel has shown in this episode that he can play the recorder very well. *One of the movers mentions the book called, "Sister's Who Had Magic Pants," a spoof of "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." Spencer had already read the book and in rage, yelled to the mover, "At the end of the book, they find out the pants aren't magic and the middle sister dies!", (the plot of Little Women), then he slams the door. *It's discovered that Spencer's friend Socko has an uncle named Otto who sells used cars. Socko also has a cousin named Rob who steals things, and a brother named Tyler who makes flashy neckties. *It's discovered that Spencer's favorite movie is "Galaxy Wars." *The pickle jar that Sam drinks from at the beginning of the episode says "Schneider's" on the label. This is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *It's discovered that when Nevel grows up, he wants to run a Haberdashery, which Nevel says is a men's retail store selling zippers, buttons, belts, etc. This is the US definition - in the rest of the World, a haberdashery is a shop that sells sewing supplies. *George the Bra who tells ghost stories, makes an appearance and surprisingly seems to actually manage to tell a scary one. *The LCC is an obvious parody of the FCC *'''Running Gag: Spencer says "Pewww". *According to Spencer, Carly has a habit of taking very long showers whenever she gets depressed about something. **In this episode, Carly took a chair into the shower with her, indicating that she planned to be in there for a while. *When Spencer was showing Carly, Sam and Freddie the Galaxy Wars Proton Cruiser on his laptop, the word "View" in "View Bid History" was spelled "Veiw". *This is the first time that Freddie says "In 5,4,3,2" outside of doing the web show. He does the countdown when he and the girls do their cupcake game at the start. *If you look closely, the mean movers' names are Dave and Buster: a reference to the restaurant/arcade Dave & Buster's. *2 scenes were cut when this episode aired in the UK: **Don Flanken making up words past "Something functional". **Nevel mentioning that he is about to rid the internet of iCarly forever, with Spencer, and Mr. Bullock "bumming" his joy. Goofs *Carly and Sam open the envelope, read the answer to the "brainbuster", then immediately announce the name of the winner of the contest on iCarly. However, as they did not know the answer to the "brainbuster" in advance, after they opened the envelope they would have to search through all the entries to find the winner, which would have taken some time. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Nevel: You have 48 hours, iCarly! Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... (Carly closes the door on him, but he continues anyway) Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... Nevel: Well? Sam:(Mockingly): Well? Carly: Ready for your new car? Nevel: (sarcastically) Yes, my heart is pounding. Sam: Good, maybe it'll explode. Nevel: What is that poop? Freddie: It's your new car Nevel: That car's not new. Carly: It's new to you Carly: What's wrong with you, Nevel?! Why is your lifelong dream to get rid of iCarly?! Nevel: '''It's not! My lifelong dream is to open my own haberdashery. '''Freddie: ...What's a haberdashery? Nevel: (miserably) ''Oh, why does everyone ask that?! ''(walks away, then returns) A haberdashery is a men's retail store that sells men's accessories such as wallets, hats, buttons, belts, ribbons, and zippers! (storms off again) Sam: Where's Carly? I've been calling and texting her for hours. Spencer: She's been in the shower. Sam: All day? Spencer: Pretty much. She takes really long showers when she gets depressed. Sam: Well, when do you think she's going to come out? Spencer: I don't know...she took a chair in there. Spencer: Guess what happened?! Sam: Your belly button started talking to you! Spencer: ...No... but that would be so cool! Carly: Jeffery So, what kind of contest? Sam: How about guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt? Jeffery: Wow, that's really gross. No, see, my dad wants the contest to be a brain buster; something you really have to figure out. Freddie: Oh...like how many od Sam's relatives are on parole. Sam: Hey, don't go banging on my aunt Maggie, cousin Garth, and Uncle Morris, all right? Carly: We're having a meeting! Jeffery So, the first person that sends in the correct answer wins a car? Jeffery: Yep. Carly: Love it. Sam: It would give iCarly a lot of buzz. Freddie: Oh yeah, isn't your uncle Buzz on parole too? gives the envelope to Freddie regarding the answer to the question for the contest Carly: Freddie the envelope Here, why don't you lock this in your jewelry box? looks at Freddie Freddie: My mom wanted a daughter, okay?! Nevel: On your web show, you said, "All you gotta do is win this brain buster", and I was the first person to send in the correct answer to iCarly.com and then.... Sam: WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! Freddie: We didn't say you didn't win the car! Nevel: Then where is it?! I don't see a car! All I hear is a lot of prenatal... Sam: and attacks Nevel Nevel reads fraud papers Freddie: If you just give us a couple of days.... Carly: Wait a minute. Why do you have that printed out? Nevel: Because I like to print things Freddie: No! You would only print that out if you knew you were gonna need it! Sam: Yeah, how did you know there would be a problem getting you the car? Nevel: Please, I don't have time to be interviewed Carly: You set this whole thing up! That Jeffery guy or whatever his real name is, you sent him to us didn't you?! Nevel: Oh, I don't know, I send a lot of guys a to a lot of places Carly: disbelief You evil, evil little elf. External links *Images from the Internet Movie Cars Database **Freddie rubs the fender of a Dodge Challenger SRT-8 **Nevel's first car; a 1967 Triumph GT 6 **Nevel's second car made from a Galaxy Wars prop replica Category:Season 2 211 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Images Category:Goofs Category:Guest Stars